Candy
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: S*x Candy, permen yang dapat meningkatkan gairah nafsu sang pemakai. Tapi bagaimana kalau seorang Madara mempertanyakan kehebatan efek permen tersebut dan parahnya menyuruh si penjualnya a.k.a Hinata membuktikannya sendiri dihadapannya? / "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menyentuh dirimu sendiri didepanku, Hinata-hime?" / MadaHina / WARNING INSIDE! / Please RnR


Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

_Well_, Sho-_kun _in _here_! Ini janji Sho-_kun_, **MadaHina fanfiction**,hehehe.

Btw, berhubung Sho-_kun _lagi ada ujian, mungkin selama seminggu atau dua minggu ini Sho-_kun _bakal hiatus dulu ya. Ini aja publish setelah curi-curi leppy punya adik, hehehe.

Disini bakal banyak yang OOC ya, kayak misalnya sifat Hinata. Terus warna mata Madara(harusnya merahkan? Tapi diganti kayak khas Uchiha) Terus RUSH PLOT! ( karena emang ngetik terburu-buru) dan pasti sedikit lemon (lagi males lemon banyak-banyak). Yah, intinya begitu deh. Kalau masih mau baca monggo, kalau nggak Sho_-kun_ nggak maksa

.

.

.

**Summary: S*x Candy, permen yang dapat meningkatkan gairah nafsu sang pemakai. Tapi bagaimana kalau seorang Madara mempertanyakan kehebatan efek permen tersebut dan parahnya menyuruh si penjualnya a.k.a Hinata membuktikannya sendiri dihadapannya? / "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menyentuh dirimu sendiri didepanku, Hinata-_hime_?" /**

.

.

.

**Candy**

**Inspired by**

**Candy by WATANABE ASIA**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by N.A aka Sho-kun**

**Pair : MadaHina**

**Rated: Kalau ada M+ sudah ku taruh disana, sayangnya nggak ada jadi M aja**

**WARNING:LEMON nanggung, rush plot, crackpair, typo, AU, OOC, dan sederet kecacatan author abal lainnya.**

.

.

.

"Y-Ya?" Hinata mengangkat teleponnya ketika benda mungil tersebut bergetar dikantong celananya. "Ah, pelanggan? Taman kota? Uuhhmm- _well,_ sekarang? Ta-tapi ini-" Hinata melirik jam tangan perak yang melingkar ditangannya. Jarum jam telah menunjukan waktu 10 malam dan dapat dilihat dari jendela restoran bahwa langit mulai memuntahkan butiran-butiran salju berwarna putih yang mungkin saja dapat menimbun jalanan aspal dalam beberapa waktu singkat kedepan.

"Aaahhh- _souka. _Ba-bayaran lebih? Ba-baiklah tuan! Aku akan kesana!" Sahut Hinata bersemangat kemudian segera menyambar mantel yang tergantung dikursinya.

"Kau mau kemana, _honey?" _Tanya Sakura sambil menyendokan _spagetti_ dengan _topping_ keju ke mulutnya. "Makan malammu belum habis." Tunjuk Sakura ke arah piring Hinata yang masih tersisa lebih dari setengahnya dengan garpunya yang sudah kosong.

"Pe-pelanggan." Jawab Hinata singkat. "Dia bilang akan membayarku lebih. Yah, kau tahukan sekarang banyak lelaki yang terlalu 'bergairah'" Lanjut Hinata sambil meneguk jus _blueberry _yang dipesannya sampai tandas tak bersisa.

"Yah, lelaki hidung belang!" Tanggap Sakura. "Mereka-mereka yang loyo itu memang memerlukan benda yang kau jual sih. Setidaknya dengan memakai 'barang'mu mereka akan terlihat lebih bugar. Padahal aslinya impoten." Racau Sakura diselingi dengan cekikikan karena lelucon yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Hmm-hmm-" Gumam Hinata mengiyakan perkataan Sakura. Sambil membereskan tasnya yang isinya berceceran dimeja dan sesekali melirik dandannya lewat bayangan yang terpantul dikaca restoran.

"Hey, Hina-_chan." _Panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan bekerja seperti ini? Bukankah ini pekerjaan illegal?"

Hening. Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sakura dapat membekukan seluruh kerja sistem saraf milik Hinata. Sakura yang sepertinya mulai dapat membaca keadaan bahwa sahabatnya tersebut sedang menguarkan aura yang _glommy _pun segera sadar bahwa dia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal.

"Maaf!" Ralatnya dengan kikuk sambil mengambil jus stawberrynya dan memainkan sedotannya.

"Ti-tidak apa, Sakura. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi-" Hinata terdiam, terlihat enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ka-kau tahukan biaya sekolah saat ini mahal, apalagi dengan sistem asrama. Lulusan SMA sepertiku bisa apa-" Desah Hinata kecewa sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya kekursi didekatnya kemudian membongkar dompetnya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Hanabi?"

"Hmm-" Hinata mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku akan membuatnya bernasib lebih beruntung daripadaku." Diangkatnya rambut indigo panjangnya keatas kemudian mengikatnya dengan asal.

"Ini!" Sakura menyerahkan sebuah syal hangat berwarna ungu dan disambut dengan gumaman ucapan terima kasih. "Hinata ada yang jatuh!" Sela Sakura sambil memungut sebuah benda berukuran kecil berwarna bening yang dibungkus didalam plastik seperti permen. "Oh, ini yang namanya _sex candy?" _Bisiknya pelan sambil mengamati benda yang dipegangnya.

"I-iya, Sakura-_chan. _Kau mau? Gratis untukmu." Goda Hinata pada Sakura. Seringnya berurusan dengan kata-kata seperti itu membuat Hinata tak lagi _blushing _mendengar kata yang seharusnya tabu bagi gadis sepemalu Hinata.

"Tidak terima kasih!" Tolak Sakura sambil mengembalikan bungkusan yang dipungutnya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. Sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menikmati makanannya.

"Hati-hati, _dear!" _Teriak Sakura ketika Hinata sudah hampir diambang pintu keluar. Sekali lagi Hinata membalikan badan dan membungkuk guna berpamitan terhadap sahabatnya itu. Sampai akhirnya pintu tertutup dan Sakura dapat menyaksikan punggung Hinata yang mungil berjalan semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

**HINATA POV**

"A-anda sedang menunggu kekasih anda datang, _Oji-san. _Bagaimana kalau mencoba _sex candy? _Aku jamin pacar anda akan langsung bertekuk lutut, hm?_" _Tanyaku kepada pria yang sedang duduk menghisap rokok ditaman kota. Setelah menyelesaikan transaksi dengan pelanggan setiaku. Aku menemukan seorang pria yang sedang duduk sendirian dan terlihat frustasi. Tak ada salahnyakan menawarkan barang daganganku? Untung apabila dia mau membelinya. Dan kalau ditolak toh aku bisa langsung meninggalkannya.

"Oh, _sex candy _yang sedang banyak dibicarakan orang itu!?" Tanyanya balik sambil membuang putung rokoknya yang tinggal setengah. Aku menganguk kemudian duduk disebelahnya mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Berapa?"

"1000 yen untuk pelanggan baru seperti anda." Jawabku mencoba ramah sambil mengobrak-abrik tasku untuk mencari barang yang tersisa.

"Cih, barang murahan seperti itu tidak akan berguna." Ejeknya sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku. Sesaat aku terpesona dengan pahatan Tuhan yang berada didepanku. Rupanya rambutnya yang panjang plus berantakan itu membingkai wajahnya yang lonjong dan bersanding apik dengan rahang-rahang yang kuat. Lihatlah langsung kedalam mata _onyx-_nya yang hitam dan seperti _blackhole _yang seakan-akan menelanmu. Sedikit kerutan dibawah matanya membuatku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria ini sudah tidak muda lagi. Tapi _oh god! _Dengan wajah seperti itu aku yakin banyak wanita yang memujanya. Ya kalian tahu, kekaguman itu hanya sesaat, sampai pada akhirnya aku menyadari, apa barusan dia mengejek 'barang' daganganku?

"Apa maksudmu, _ji-san?_ Barangku ini sudah di'jamin' tahu!" Belaku tak mau kalah.

"Jaminan, huh? Bagaimana kalau kau buktikan padaku?"

"Bu-bukti!?"

"Ya, bukti. Kalau memang benar seperti yang kau katakan. Aku tidak segan-segan membelinya dengan harga berkali-kali lipat lebih mahal. Bukan hanya sebutir, tapi sekotak! Dan aku tidak keberatan untuk dihitung perbutirnya." Dan 'glek' aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Sepertinya, om-om tampan ini sedang menawarkan sesuatu yang cukup menggiurkan bagi gadis miskin sepertiku. Coba ulangi kata-kata tadi 'berkali-kali lipat dan sekotak yang isinya 15butir itu?'

"Bo-bohong! Ma-mana mungkin kau punya uang sebanyak itu?" Sahutku cepat. Yah, untungnya aku tidak langsung tergoda dengan tawarannya. Buat apa dia membutuhkan _sex candy _sebanyak itu? Dan memangnya dia punya uang? Dilihat dari penampilannya yang memang terkesan rapi, akhir kata yang aku dapatkan bahwa dia hanya seorang _salaryman _yang bergaji kecil. Mana mungkin dia mempunyai uang sebanyak itu.

"Ini!" Dia mengangsurkan segepok uang lembaran 10.000 yen didepan mataku. Membuatku iris mataku mau tidak mau berubah warna menjadi hijau karenanya. "Kurang?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek, menyiratkan bahwa dia masih bisa menambah jumlah lembaran uang tersebut apabila kata 'kurang' terlontar dari mulutku.

Pegawai korup! Yah, hanya itulah kata yang terlintas dibenakku menyadari bahwa om-om ini menyerahkan tumpukan uang itu kepadaku. Bagai tersihir aku pun mengangguk. Ini-uang ini cukup untuk membayar biaya Hanabi selama 3 bulan kedepan. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan akal pikiranku yang menjerit aku menerima uang tersebut dengan mudah. "Bagaimana?" Tanyaku padanya.

Salah satu alisnya terangkat. Kedua tangannya yang bebas kini telah masuk kedalam kantong-kantong mantelnya menandakan bahwa hawa dingin semakin tidak bersahabat. Mata _onyx-_nya memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya. Rupanya dia tidak mengerti apa yang barusan aku ucapkan. Sepertinya aku harus meralat pertanyaannya.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya aku membuktikan kepadamu ka-kalau barangku ini sesuai dengan apa yang aku jaminkan?" Tanyaku takut-takut sambil mengenggam erat tali tas selempang yang aku sampirkan dibahuku.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung. Menampilkan senyum-ah maksudku seringai dengan arti yang tidak dapat ku tangkap. Satu tangannya bergerak merayap untuk memeluk bahuku yang memang sedang berada disampingnya. Semakin lama kurasakan tubuhku semakin mendekat pada tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya kening saling bertemu walau terhalang oleh poni kami yang masing-masing menutupinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya tepat didepan wajahku membuatku dapat merasakan secara langsung nafasnya yang panas.

"Hi-Hinata."

"Salam kenal, panggil saja aku Madara. Nah Hinata-_hime, _sekarang ikut aku!" Perintahnya mutlak sambil menarik tanganku.

Saat dia membawaku ketempat yang dia inginkan. Aku merasakan bahwa ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku. Apalagi ditambah dengan bangunan berplang '_Icha-Icha Paradise' _yang dimasukinya sambil tetap menyeretku kedalam. Aku mendengar bahwa dia bilang akan menyewa satu kamar untuk malam ini. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menyentuh dirimu sendiri didepanku, Hinata-_hime_?" Tanyanya ketika kami berdua duduk disofa panjang yang ada didalam kamar itu. Untuk ukuran penginapan yang namanya aneh. Fasilitas mewah seperti ini rasanya sedikit ganjil.

"A-apa?"

"Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi permen tersebut. Apakah benar-benar membangkitkan gairah, hm?" Bisiknya seduktif ditelingaku membuatku melebarkan kedua manik lavenderku karena sangat terkejut dengan permintaannya. Apa orang ini bermaksud menyuruhku 'melayani' diriku sendiri yang sedang dalam pengaruh _sex candy _dan didemonstrasikan dihadapannya? SINTING!

"Ma-mana boleh! A-aku menolak!" Pekikku lantang sambil menyingkirkan tangannya yang bertengger dibahuku.

"A-aku tidak menjual tubuhku!"

"Memang tidak!" Balasnya malas sambil memposisikan tubuhnya menyampingiku. "Aku juga tidak bermaksud membeli tubuhmu. Kau-" Diliriknya aku yang masih berdiri disampingnya dengan tegak melalui ekor matanya, sebelum akhirnya kulihat dia menghela nafas sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak menarik."

Aku menghentakan satu kakiku kuat-kuat kelantai untuk menyalurkan kekesalanku. Sepertinya lebih baik aku segera angkat kaki dari sini sebelum diriku meledak karena berurusan dengan om-om tidak jelas sepertinya.

Sebelum aku berbalik, kurasakan ada genggaman tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tanganku. Ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku, ternyata benar dugaanku, yang menghentikan gerakanku adalah 'orang itu'.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-_hime. _Aku tidak berniat bermain bersamamu. Hanya demonstrasi saja." Paksanya sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tanganku. "Tips tambahan, ya?" Rayunya sekali lagi.

Aku membalikan badanku. Mengibaskan tanganku yang akhirnya bebas dari cengkramannya kemudian menariknya untuk aku silangkan ke kedua dadaku.

"Janji?"

"Ya-ya, janji." Jawabnya asal dan hanya bisa membuatku menghela nafas tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada 2jari saling bertaut dibalik punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau anak-anak sekarang sudah mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang menggiurkan seperti itu." Pujinya ketika aku mulai membuka mantelku dan memperlihatkan tubuhku yang terbalut kaos ketat berwarna ungu dan celana pendek hot pants berwarna hitam. "Atau kau memang tidak punya otak dengan memakai baju seperti itu dimusim dingin seperti ini?" Dan sedetik kemudian nada sakartis itu berbalik menghujamku.

"Bi-bisnis tuan Madara. Bekerja di dunia malam membuatmu harus berpenampilan seperti ini-kan? Dan lagi aku bukan anak-anak, umurku sudah 20 tahun, _ji-san."_ Ucapku kembali mencoba membela diri. Kurogoh tas yang ada disebelahku untuk mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berisi permen yang sudah pasti merupakan salah satu produk _sex candy_ yang aku jual.

"Hmm-" Madara bergumam sambil menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya. "Jangan panggil aku _ji-san, _kau kira berapa umurku, huh?" Sedikit terganggu dengan panggilanku kepadanya akhirnya Madara kembali bersuara. "Aku ini baru pertengahan tiga puluhan, tebak saja sendiri." Akunya sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan dia selipkan pada jari-jarinya kemudian menyalakannya dengan pematik yang ada dikantongnya. Dihisapnya pelan nikotin yang kini mulai memenuhi paru-parunya sampai akhirnya asap putih keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya." Aku mengiyakan, padahal dalam hatiku melontarkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk orang didepanku. Pertengahan 30an? Hey, siapapun pasti akan bilang kalau umur tersebut sudah masuk dalam tahap om-om. Tapi yah, lupakan realita bahwa orang tersebut sudah diumur hampir berkepala empat karena dia- tampan! Ya, bukankah sudahku katakan bahwa dia T-A-M-P-A-N. Ups, dan kalau tidak salah sudah 3 kali aku mengatakan dia tampan- empat, dihitung yang barusan itu.

"Kau tidak akan kaburkan?" Aku terkejut, mendapati bahwa dia sudah berjongkok disebelahku. Masih mencoba untuk meminimalisir interaksiku dengannya aku hanya mencoba mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bohong." Lanjutnya tanpa mengindahkan anggukan kepalaku yang seharusnya sudah menjadi jawaban terbaikku. Atau om-om kolot ini memang tidak mengerti bahasa tubuh?

"Ap-"

CKLEK!

Deretan kata penuh dengan nada keberatanku terpotong. Ketika telingaku mendengar suara 'cklek' seperti sedang mengunci sesuatu atau apalah namanya. Mata lavenderku memutar sampai akhirnya aku sedikit tertegun menemukan sebuah borgol yang sudah apik terkunci dikedua tanganku. Ck, jangan bilang ini-

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Madara-_sama?" _Tanyaku dengan menambahku _suffix 'sama' _diakhir namanya untuk menegaskan bahwa dia _costumer _yang aku hormati, tapi tidak begini jugakan caranya?

"Supaya kau tidak kabur. Kau tidak akan berani keluar dari kamar ini dengan tangan terborgolkan?" Balasnya tenang seraya meletakan rokoknya yang masih menyala dan menguarkan asap tipis sebelum akhirnya menghilang meluruh bersama udara diruangan itu sampai tercium olehku. "Cepat lakukan." Perintahnya lagi padaku. "Atau kau mau merasakan bara panas rokok ini menyentuh kulitmu?" Ya ampun! Dia mengancamku. Jangan bilang kalau om-om ini penggemar BDSM, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu romaku berdiri.

"A-aku-" Suaraku bergetar, campuran akan ketakutan dan rasa maluku membuat aksen gagapku kembali keluar. "Ma-malu." Lanjutku sambil menundukan kepalaku sampai poni rataku menutupi sebagian wajahku, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku yang sudah menjalar karena pembuluh darahku.

"Oh baiklah." Aku meliriknya sejenak. Kulihat sedikit jari-jarinya bergerak untuk melepaskan dasi berwarna hitam yang terlilit dikerahnya. Sampai kemudian kegelapan menyelimutiku. Oh, sepertinya dia menutupi mataku dengan dasinya. Inikah solusi untuk menghilangkan rasa maluku? "Sudah. Ini." Aku rasakan bahwa dia menyuapiku dengan permen yang sudah dibukanya. Hmm- kukulum permen itu, rasanya meleleh didalam mulutku. Manis, tapi sedikit asam, dan membuat panas dibawah sana.

"Cepat Hinata-_hime. _Waktuku tidak banyak, aku kesini untuk melihat pembuktianmu. Bukannya untuk melihatmu memakan permen itu." Protesnya ketika tidak kunjung melihat pergerakan tanganku yang memuaskan tubuhku. Aku mengerang frustasi. Baiklah-baiklah- selama aku melupakan bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat kelakuan 'nakal'ku, sepertinya aku dapat melakukannya. Hey, hey jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku juga manusia biasanya. Sebelum ini juga, setidaknya kadang aku melakukan hal 'itu' sendiri ketika sedang dalam puncak libidoku. Tapi yah- hanya sekedar menyentuhnya sedikit saja kok.

Pelan-pelan tanganku merayap untuk menggesek kewanitaanku yang masih terbalut celana _hot pants _hitamku. Erangan tertahan hampir lolos dari bibirku ketika kurasakan bahwa celana dalamku mulai lembab karena cairan hangat milikku yang merembes keluar. Satu tanganku yang lainnya terlihat sibuk meremas salah satu dadaku yang masih tergantung dengan baik dan berpenutup. Hah, syukurlah dasi hitam ini menghalangiku untuk melihat seseorang yang memandangku dengan intens tepat dihadapanku.

"Ini menganggu, _hime!" _Ucapnya sambil menarik celanaku beserta celana dalamku. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa si _costumer _istimewaku ini juga menarik bajuku ke atas dan menurunkan bra yang aku pakai sehingga dadaku menggantung dengan polos tanpa peyanggah. "Nah, bagaimana? Sudah lebih enakan? Bukankah lebih nyaman tanpa celana yang sudah lembab seperti ini? Haha-" Dia terkekeh, membuatku semakin ingin menghajarnya. Seandainya saja tanganku sedang tidak terborgol, pasti dengan senang hati akan kulayangkan tinju ke arah mukanya yang tampan.

"Ahhh!" Akhirnya pertahanku runtuh saat Madara membimbing tanganku untuk menelusuri belahan kewanitaanku yang tertutup pubis halus. Teriakan penuh keterkejutan keluar dari bibir pinkku merasakan bahwa aku sudah tidak punya kendali lagi. Tubuhku terbawa oleh permainannya. Dalam hati aku merutuki perbuatanku. Ini-ini pasti ulah permen yang sedang aku kulum.

"Hmm- sepertinya permen itu memang ada gunanya." Jelasnya ketika melihat mukaku yang makin memerah dengan peluh yang mulai menetes meninggalkan tubuhku. Lagi-lagi aku terpekik ketika merasakan bahwa ada tangan yang bergabung dengan tanganku untuk meremas dadaku yang tidak aku puaskan.

"Ma-Madara-_sama? _Bu-bukankah kau berjanji untuk-"

"Tidak menyentuhmu? _Well, _aku berbohong. Apalagi setelah melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang-menggoda." Bisiknya penuh hasrat tepat ditelingaku. Gigi-gigiku saling gemeretak menahan amarah. Aku benci orang yang mengingkari janjinya.

"A-apa kau bi-"

Suaraku terendam oleh ciumannya yang penuh dengan paksaan. Berkali-kali aku mencoba mendorongnya mundur untuk melepaskan ciuman yang membuat pasokan udara di paru-paruku berkurang sehingga hanya udara residu saja yang tersisa. Lidahnya yang lunak menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutku, memainkan permen yang berada didalamnya. Terkadang lidahnya menyapu langit-langit mulutku, mengabsen deretan gigiku dan berakhir dengan merebut dengan paksa permen yang ada dalam bibirku sebelum akhirnya mengembalikannya lagi membuatku terpaksa menelan saliva-nya yang sudah bercampur dengan milikku.

"_Stawberry!? _Aku kira rasanya seperti apa, ternyata seperti permen stawberry. Apakah ada rasa yang lainnya? Yah, kau tahukan kalau orang pasti bosan kalau hanya satu rasa monoton. Seperti kondom, yang sekarang sudah banyak rasa." Racaunya selesai melepas ciuman denganku meninggalkan bibirku yang bengkak dengan sedikit saliva yang menetes dari sudut-sudutnya.

"Puuuh!" Aku membuang permen yang ada didalam mulutku. Merasa jijik dengan efeknya yang begitu menghipnotisku ketika pria tersebut menyentuh tubuh polosku. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku mencoba menarik lepas dasi yang menutupi kedua mataku dan mulai membenahi bajuku walaupun dengan tangan yang masih terborgol. "I-ini penipuan! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!" Ancamku sambil menekukan lututku dan berusaha menarik kembali celanaku yang tergantung dibawah.

Sesaat kulihat dia terkejut. Tetapi entah kenapa dengan cepat dia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi seseorang yang penuh akan rasa kemenangan. Apalagi yang akan dia lakukan? Apa dia tidak takut akan ancamku? Padahal bisa sajakan aku melaporkannya dengan tindakan pelecehan?

"Kau tidak akan berani_, hime" _Ujarnya sambil mengambil permen yang kubuang sembarang dilantai. "Kalau kau melaporkanku, maka aku akan melaporkanmu. Hmm- tuduhan penjualan barang illegal mungkin?" Dan baru kusadari kenyataan yang kembali menamparku. Bukankah aku terjebak disini semua karena ulahku sendiri? Aku penjual barang illegal dan menawarinya. _Oh joy! _Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan saat itu?

"A-aku-" Rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuhku dan memacu jantungku untuk berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dengan gelisah kurapatkan kedua kakin yang masih terekspos dengan jelas, karena tiba-tiba saja tanganku melemas seperti _jelly _sehingga tidak sanggup lagi menarik celanaku ke atas. Mataku membulat penuh ketika dia beranjak semakin dekat dan dengan kasar memisahkan kedua kakiku membuatku dengan jelas melihat bahwa lubang _pink _milikku yang basah membuka dengan jelas dan memperlihatkan bagian dalamnya yang gelap.

"Aku membeli ini dengan mahal, _hime. _Aku tidak suka kau membuang-buang uangku seperti ini." Dan kurasakan bahwa dia kembali memaksaku untuk menelan permen tersebut. Tetapi ini lain, dia memaksaku untuk menelannya menggunakan 'bibir' bawahku. Tubuhku melenting kebelakang saat merasakan permen bulat tersebut mulai menerobos masuk liang kewanitaanku. Ditambah dengan jari-jarinya yang ikut meramaikan suasana menggesek dinding dalamnya. Dua jarinya yang masuk kedalam mulai menggocokku dengan kasar. Sesekali mengurut dindingnya dengan gerakan zigzag- kasar tapi tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa terasa sedikit nikmat. Huh! Sekali lagi kuambil kesimpulan bahwa sekarang ini aku sedang dalam pengaruh permen itu! Ok, aku tahu kalian bosan karena aku terus-terusan berkata bahwa ini pengaruh permen itu. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku mengakui bahwa aku mulai hanyut dalam permainannya.

Aku hampir saja terjelebab ke tembok kalau saja dia tidak sigap menangkap punggungku dan pelan-pelan dia meletakanku dilantai. Dia membalikkan posisiku kemudian mengangkat kakiku dan menyandarkannya pada tembok. Aku semakin menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan ketika dia mencoba memperdalam gerakan tangannya ditambah dengan posisiku yang semakin memudahkannya untuk mengerjai kewanitaanku.

Suara resleting yang terbuka kembali menyadarkanku. Tidak! Aku tidak mau melihatnya! Sampai kurasakan ada sesuatu yang basah menggosok bibirku. Uuh- apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semuanya menjadi begini. Aku memejamkan mataku erat, berusaha menepis realita yang sudah berada persis dihadapanku. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian terdenga erangan frustasi karena aku tak kunjung membuka mulutku.

"_Hime, buka mulutmu!" _Perintahnya galak sambil memeganggi kedua tanganku diatas kepala agar aku tak mempu melakukan pemberontakan lagi.

Aku menolak, berusaha menggelengkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri. Tetapi percuma karena dia terus menjejalkan kepalanya pada bibirku meninggalkan cairan putih kental yang mengalir kesana-kemari.

"SSSTTTT! Kau harus membayar ini semua MADARA-SAMA! Aku harus menerima kompensasinya lebih banyak!" Bentakku frustasi sebelum akhirnya mencaplok kejantanannya yang sudah berada didepan bibirku.

Desisan halus mulai mengalun mengetuk gendang telingaku. Madara semakin menekukan kakiku menempel pada perutku, takut-takut aku sedikit membuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukannya. Tetapi cepat-cepat kupejamkan mataku kembali ketika mendapati bahwa Madara mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kewanitaanku.

"Uhhh-Aaah!" Aku tersentak! Secara tidak sengaja langsung melepaskan _junior _milik Madara yang ada didalam mulutku. Bagaimana tidak? Barusan saja dia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang mengobok-obok bagian bawah tubuhku. Sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia mengantinya dengan lidahnya yang seakan melumer didalam tubuhku. Saliva yang bercampur cairanku menetes menuruni pahaku, lidahnya yang menyatu dengan tubuhku menciptakan suara decakan basah yang terdengar erotis memenuhi seluruh kamar ini.

"He-hentikan!" Masih dengan sisa-sisa kesadaranku. Aku merenggek memohon agar dia menghentikannya. Tapi sepertinya rintihanku bagai angin lalu. Tidak didengar dan tidak digurbis.

"Inilah yang akan kau dapatkan bila bekerja didunia malam, sayang." Balasnya sakartis setelah melepaskan pagutannya pada 'bibir' bawahku."Dan ah, bagaimana kalau aku coba memasuki ini dengan juniorku!?" Lanjutnya jahil sambil memainkan telunjuknya disekitar liang kewanitaanku.

Mataku terasa berkunang-kunang. Rasanya badanku melayang ketika dia mengendongku dan mengajakku untuk berbaring ditempat tidur. Dengan tergesa diletakannya aku dengan posisi menyamping di atas kasur bersprei putih. Aku menghela nafas, berpikir bahwa Madara akan melepaskanku. Tetapi rupanya dugaanku salah, tiba-tiba satu kakiku diangkatnya dan dia memasukan kejantannya posisi menyamping. Sontak saja hal itu membuatku mengeluarkan lengkingan kesakitan karena dia berani-beraninya menerobos paksa milikku yang masih-eeemmm-perawan.

"Oh _Hime, _rupanya kau masih perawan?" Terselip nada gembira diperkataannya. Tapi entahlah aku tidak peduli, yang ku lakukan sekarang adalah meremas sprei yang ada dibawahku dan mengigitnya keras-keras. Sungguh ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tidak mengira bahwa rasanya sampai seperti ini. Aku mengerang, meronta-ronta walau tubuhku sudah serasa lemas dan mati rasa.

"Sssttt- Hinata, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Bisiknya mencoba menenangkanku.

Diusapnya punggung telanjangku seraya memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada leherku. Sepertinya dia tidak mempedulikan guncangan tubuhku yang lebih banyak menabrakan punggungku pada dadanya. Decitan ranjang mulai menggema memenuhi kamar yang terbilang mewah untuk ukuran hotel seperti ini. Peluh mulai membuat lembab ranjang yang kami tempati. Deru nafas yang saling beradu menambah orkestra percintaan panas kami. Lama-lama aku menyerah, mencoba untuk pasrah terhadap nafsu yang memang menguasaiku. Sekali saja, sekali saja biarkan aku menikmati menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Walaupun aku tahu, suatu saat aku akan menyesali kejadian ini.

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Nafasku gelapan begitu merasakan ada sesuatu yang seakan menunggu untuk meledak didalam tubuh. Kurasakan tubuhku menegang. Takut-takut aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang berusaha mencari jawaban apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Kudapati Madara sedang memejamkan matanya dengan alis berkerut pertanda bahwa dia sedang menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Sampai akhirnya mata _onyx _itu terbuka. Dan tersenyum miring kala menatap tajam ke lavenderku yang menyiratkan sejuta kata tanya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap poni rataku. Sambil mencium sudut mataku yang mengeluarkan air mata. Dia berbisik, "Jangan ditahan."

Katalis. Apa coba namanya kalau dengan satu kata-katanya tiba-tiba tubuhku bergetar. Teriakan yang mampu memekakan telinga keluar tanpa halangan dari tenggorokanku. Suatu kejadian yang aneh karena ini yang pertama kalinya untukku melakukan hal seperti ini bersama dengan seseorang yang benar-benar nyata. Kudengar dia menyusulku, memenuhi rahimku dengan benihnya. Ah, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi. Tiba-tiba pandanganku berubah gelap dan aku- pingsan.

_**HINATA POV END**_

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan seluruh tubuh yang merasa sakit disana-sini. Pelan-pelan dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya karena serangan ganas sinar matahari yang mulai gencar menerobos masuk tirai kamar yang sengaja dibuat sedikit transparan. Lavendernya membulat ketika mendapati sebuah perban putih yang melingkari kedua pengelangan tangannya. _What the world is it!?_

Hinata terduduk, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Hinata mencoba mengeksekusi pemandangan disekitarnya berusaha untuk mencerna sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini. Tangannya menarik selimut putih dengan posesif ketika mendapati tubuh telanjangnya dibawah selimut. Satu-dua-tiga- Hinata mematung, menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Seorang pria tampan yang sudah memasuki masa dewasanya tertidur dengan pulas disampingnya masih dengan lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggang Hinata secara posesif. Nafasnya masih terdengar teratur, menandakan bahwa dia masih nyenyak tertidur dan tidak menyadari pergerakan Hinata.

Hinata berjenggit ngeri! Oh tidak ini bahaya, dia harus segera kabur agar kejadian semalam tidak terulang kembali. Ya, dia harus kabur, agar tak ada bagian tubuh lainnya yang harus Hinata korbankan karena hobi aneh orang ini. Setelah tadi malam diborgol dengan tidak memanusiawinya, Hinata sedikit trauma dengan orang tersebut. Walaupun Hinata tidak bisa mengelak bahwa pengalaman pertamanya ini menjadi pelajaran bagi Hinata sendiri. Pelan-pelan Hinata menggeser tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang. Sedikit berjinjit Hinata berlari menuju lemari untuk mencari pakaiannya. Nihil, dia tidak menemukan satu pun pakaiannya. Hingga akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hinata mengambil salah satu kemeja putih besar yang tersampir disana yang Hinata sinyalir bahwa kemeja itu milik Madara.

Secara acak Hinata mengancingkannya. Tetapi tangannya terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah tempat dari kulit yang terasa seperti dompet dikantong dadanya. Karena tidak mau disangka pencuri karena mengambil dompetnya, Hinata mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan dan karena penasaran Hinata mengintip isinya pelan-pelan. Membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang ada didalamnya apalagi kemarin malam Madara sempat menawarkan segepok uang padanya. Hmm- ya, Madara yang itu, Madara yang tampan, Madara yang gagah dan liar saat bercin-

Huaaaa! Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berusaha mengambil alih otaknya. Kenapa dia? Karena Madara tiba-tiba memenuhi kebutuhan biologis yang selama ini tidak diketahuinya, kenapa tiba-tiba otak Hinata penuh dengan Madara? Ini, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata.

Hinata tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah menjatuhkan dompet kulit yang dibawanya. Dengan panik Hinata mencoba mengambilnya kembali. Saat berjongkok tiba-tiba Hinata terdiam. Wajahnya pucat pasi mendapati isi dalam dompet tersebut. Ralat, bukan dompet dan bukan uang isinya. Tapi sebuah lencana kepolisian Jepang dengan lambang teratai yang merupakan simbolisnya dan sederet tulisan rapi yang bisa dibaca sebagai _Kepala Divisi Penanggulangan Pengedaran Narkotika dan Obat-Obatan Terlarang - Uchiha Madara._ Tangan Hinata yang terjulur hendak mengambilnya terasa mati rasa. Lidahkan kelu dan kakinya melemas seperti tak bertulang. Oh, sampai disinikah hidup Hinata? Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebebasan dan siap meringkuk dalam tahanan sel!?

"Ah, kau sudah menemukannya ya?" Tanya Madara yang dengan ajaibnya sudah terbangun dan ikut-ikutan berjongkok disebelah Hinata. "_Well, _seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sedang berusaha menangkapmu." Jawabnya jujur membuat Hinata menolehkan kepala kehadapannya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Ka-kau akan menangkapku?" Cicit Hinata. Suaranya bergetar karena takut. Bahunya yang kecil melemas berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah tak dapat berkutik.

"Awalnya, ya. Lihat ini." Madara berjalan menuju mantelnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar secarik kertas dan melemparkannya pada Hinata. "Kau buronan." Lanjutnya ketika Hinata mengambilnya dan terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa foto dirinya terpampang disana.

"A-aku- ma-" Hinata yang awalnya hanya ingin membela diri kemudian terdiam. Sepertinya percuma, dia tidak akan mempercayai apapun alasan Hinata kenapa dia terpaksa berkecimpung dalam dunia kejahatan seperti ini. "Ba-baiklah Madara-_sama. _A-aku akan ikut dengan-"

"Tidak!" Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh perkataan Madara. "Permen yang kau jual palsu, aku tidak akan menangkapmu." Jelasnya gamblang sambil mengeratkan ikatan handuk yang berada dipinggangnya setelah tadi melilitkannya secara asal.

"Tu-tunggu! Pa-palsu? Kalau begitu kenapa tadi malam aku merasa-ah tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong a-apa itu berarti aku bebas?"

"Sugesti sayang. Tadi malam hanya sebuah sugesti. Bebas? Hmm- tidak juga." Hinata berdecak kesal. Baru saja dia bilang bahwa Hinata tidak akan ditangkapnya kenapa sekarang dia bilang bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskannya. "Bahaya kalau sampai melepaskanmu. Bisa saja kau dimanfaatkan lagi. Dan parahnya mungkin kali ini kau akan menerima barang asli."

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA PILIHAN LAIN TUAN!" Hinata memekik berusaha mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang ada dihatinya kepada pria yang baru dikenalnya tadi malam. Matanya sarat akan luka membuat Madara merasa iba dan ingin merengkuh gadis kecil dihadapannya dalam pelukannya. "A-aku hidup sendiri bersama adikku. A-aku tidak ingin dia mengalami nasib yang sama sepertiku. Setidaknya aku ingin menyekolahkannya dengan baik. Aku tahu aku salah- aku- aku-" Hinata terisak, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kesakitan diantara kedua tangannya.

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Madara sambil mengelus puncak rambut Hinata. Membuat Hinata merasa nyaman karena ada yang berusaha menghiburnya. "Sekarang kau punya pilihankan?" Senyum tulus terpatri diwajah lelah Madara. Mau tidak mau kedua alis Hinata saling bertaut karena tidak mengerti maksud Madara.

"Ma-maksud Madara-_sama?" _

"Aku sudah lama tidur sendiri. Dan itu-" Dia memenggal perkataannya membuat Hinata penasaran. Sampai tiba-tiba senyum kecut muncul dari wajahnya. "Tidak enak. Terlalu sepi. Jadi, apa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Eh?" Hinata gelagap, semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipinya. Mulutnya mengangga dengan tatapan tidak percaya dilemparkannya langsung kepada Madara. Ekspresinya kali ini benar-benar seperti orang linglung, membuat Madara menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik punggung tangannya karena ekspresi Hinata yang lucu.

"Ini sebuah lamaran _Hime. _Pekerjaan yang menyenangkan dirumah tanpa perlu berurusan dengan polisi kecuali aku tentunya_" _

_"_Ta-tapi kita baru mengenal seha-"

"Dan kau tidak punya pilihan lain untuk yang ini. Lagian bukan cuma sehari, sudah berbulan-bulan ini aku menyelidikimu."

"A-aaa-" Hinata bungkam. Sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Madara.

"Haha, kau tidak akan menyesalkan _Hime? _Orang bilang, pria seumuranku sedang dalam masa-masa gairahnya. Kau tidak akan menyesalkan akan melewatkan malam-malam bersamaku?" Tanya Madara sambil merangkum wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Ti-tidak. Wa-walaupun begitu kau akan menjagaku-kan?"

"Pasti _Hime. _Pasti." Balasnya sambil mencium wajah Hinata bertubi-tubi. Sampai akhirnya Hinata rasakan tarikan tangannya pada bahunya. Lagi-lagi dia memagut Hinata tanpa permisi. Dengan lincah lidahnya bermain-main didalam mulut Hinata. Hinata merasakan bahwa Madara seperti sedang mencoba memberikan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya. Hmm- permen mungkin?

"Rasa jeruuuk~" Seru Hinata manja ketika Madara mulai melepaskan pagutannya. Madara hanya tersenyum sambil menyeka perisa manis yang masih tertinggal dibibirnya senyumannya berganti dengan seringai saat mendapati wajah Hinata yang mulai memerah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pelan tapi pasti, Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang membakar tubuhnya dari dalam. Oh demi apapun jangan bilang kalau ini-

"Ya _Hime_, aku menemukan satu yang asli dikotakmu. Aku tidak sabar mencobanya bersamamu. Kau tidak menyesalkan?"

Hinata kembali melemparkan tatapan nyalang ketika Madara mulai kembali bergerak mendekatinya. Sambil mendengus kesal Hinata menarik leher Madara yang ada didepannya. Masih dengan teknik ciumannya yang amatir, Hinata mencoba mendominasi permainan lidah mereka. Dalam hati Hinata kembali merutuki kebodohannya karena terjebak dalam pesona seorang Madara. Yah, tapi setidaknya bagi Hinata, Madara adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir baginya.

.

.

.

Huahahaha, ada yang bisa nebak nggak kalau ternyata si Madara itu polisi? Yah, pokoknya sih ini crackpair banget jadi semoga kalian suka ya :D Dan ini no edit, jadi maaf kalau typo bertebaran.

Btw btw, Sho_-kun_ banyak lumayan banyak nerima permintaan fic dengan _hero _Hinata tapi_ pairnya_ macem-macem_ so_ kali ini Sho-_kun _pakai _voting_ aja ya, siapa yang paling banyak dipilih Sho-kun buatin ficnya setelah ujian kelar.

Jadiiiii…

**Mind to RnR? Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fic ini?** _Kurang HOT_-kan? Pasti, soalnya itunya dikit banget, terlalu banyak konflik #sigh

Dan jangan lupa _vote pair_ kesukaan kalian dengan klik tombol review dan tulis nama _pai_rnya, sekalian singkat ceritanya kalau bisa, hehehe #author nggak kaya ide

_**With Love, Sho-kun**_


End file.
